comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s1 ep10 Revenge of the Rogues)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Barry training at the airfield, being chased by a drone that Cisco has armed with machine guns and missiles. When it briefly looks as though he’s down for the count, and a missile is gaining on him, he gets up, catches it in midair and hurls it at the drone, then consumes a truly impressive amount of food. When they take a break, Cisco names the Reverse Flash. When Barry asks how many drones are left, Cisco says two -- and they have lasers. Both Caitlin and Wells nix the idea. Cut to a dark warehouse, where Captain Cold freezes the door to break in; he and Heat Wave are looking at expensive foreign cars, but they aren’t going to steal anything. They want the cops -- and The Flash -- to come. When The Flash isn’t coming quick enough, Cold decides they’re leaving. They do, with Heat Wave grumbling he didn’t get to use his gun. When the police arrive, Barry is with them. He figures out that the steel shattered like glass, and when he looks closer, he sees that it was frozen. Everyone deduces it’s Snart, but Eddie is wondering why nothing was stolen. Barry figures out that Snart was trying to set a trap for The Flash. At their hideout, Heat Wave is anxious. Snart tells him they’re going to steal an expensive piece of art -- “Fire & Ice.” Wells tells Barry that he’ll work with Cisco and the police to get Captain Cold; that Barry should focus on increasing his speed to keep his eye on the ball re: the Reverse Flash. At the police department, Iris is talking to Eddie about the “risks” of moving in together when Barry comes looking for Joe. Eddie asks Iris if she has any second thoughts about moving in together and she says none. In Joe’s office, he’s going over Snart’s file. Barry tells Joe that he doesn’t think he can focus on Snart right now; that he needs to focus on the Reverse Flash. Joe objects, saying that there are other reasons to help out; he says that he understands if Barry is scared. Barry says that if he has to dedicate his whole life to getting fast enough to stop the Reverse Flash from hurting the ones he loves, he will, and leaves. At the West house, Joe is a little melancholy about Iris moving out and toss Iris her lost McSnurtle the Turtle to her. Barry comes in to see them; she told Barry that she had something for him. It’s his backpack from when they were kids, with a “nerd survival kit” inside, including some comics that Iris thought might be worth something. She heads off to work, and Joe asks what’s going on between Barry and Iris. Barry tells him that he admitted his love for her, but that they’re pretending it never happened. Joe asks if Barry will clean up Iris’ mess with his super speed, and he does. Back at the police department, Cisco shows up with a device he’s built. They’ve modified riot shields to be self-heating and repel temperature attacks. An officer asks why they should trust S.T.A.R. given the reactor explosion; CIsco says they regreg he past but want to make things better in the future. He fires off a makeshift gold gun at a modified shield, which defrosts pretty quickly. Singh is still worried that when it’s being tested on a person rather than a dummy. Joe confronts Wells, saying that Barry’s new “priorities over people” thing sounds like Wells. Wells nods and wheels away. Back at S.T.A.R., Caitlin is on the computers looking into Firestorm. Barry tells her that he told Iris how he feels and now he never knows what’s normal. Caitlin tells Barry that dating Ronnie changed her life, made her less predictable. She says that not knowing wasn’t really normal but better, and assures him that whatever happens next with he and Iris, it will be better. She had said SCUBA, and Barry suggests that, like SCUBA, Firestorm could be an acronym. She finds a file on FIRESTORM, but it’s 800 pages. It focuses on transmutation. THe article was written by Jason Rusch (Barry speed-reads it to give her the gist). The couple who bought the Fire & Ice painting, Pied Piper’s parents, arrive in a private plane. Their servant says that their son called, but the father says they don’t have a son. Cold shows up, saying that someone better call 911. The police show up with their heat shields and are successfully repelled. Heat Wave shows up, and starts to attack but then gets obsessed by the fire and out of hand. A gunshot disables his gun and demands they leave. At the police department, Barry arrives. Everyone survived but there are two police officers in the burn unit. At their hideout, Cold and Heat Wave are in conflict. Cold wants to focus on The Flash, since he’s the only one who can stand in the way of weapons like theirs. Heat Wave considers it, then burns the painting to indicate he’s in. Cold says that they have to target The Flash’s partners. Caitlin finds Rusch, who tells her that Professor Stein and he published a paper without the university’s backing, and they went nuts; the army showed up to take the FIRESTORM research. Stein had left to go find private backing the day before and hasn’t been seen or heard from since. In the parking lot outside the university where she met with him, Caitlin goes to enter her car, but it’s flash-frozen by Cold; Heat Wave grabs her when she tries to flee. When Barry shows up at S.T.A.R., Wells asks him if he’s okay with the impact he’s having on Barry. Cisco brings them in to show them data that the two guns could be used to counteract one another, but while they’re talking, Barry gets a call about Caitlin’s car. Eddie gets prints and discovers who Heat Wave is...but they’re interrupted by a hijacked broadcast from Cold and Heat Wave, telling the city that The Flash is real and calling him out. At their hideout, Caitlin tells Heat Wave to do whatever he wants to her but to leave Flash alone. They set a bomb under a chair and tie her to it, then leave. Joe calls Barry, telling him that after tonight, everyone is going to know that The Flash exists. Barry, in costume, arrives at the predetermined location to square off with the Rogues. They show up and ready their guns, but Flash blasts around them. He keeps trying to get them to cross their streams, as that will counteract their weapons’ effectiveness. He’s having a hard time, though. Iris comes to see Eddie, and he tries to send her away because it isn’t safe. Cisco brings Joe to the warehouse where they’re keeping Caitlin, which he found using security footage of where the Rogues’ car went. They get there and Cisco trips an explosion trying to rescue her; Joe pulls her chair out of the way but they vanish out of sight. Eddie, worried about what will happen if the battle spreads, grabs a shield and goes to save Flash when the Rogues are standing over him. Flash runs Eddie out of the way, and then realizes that the only way to get them to cross the streams is to get in the middle and take the blasts for a moment. It works, blasting both of their guns out of commission and the Rogues to the ground. He leaves them to be arrested by Eddie. In the precinct, Heat Wave is totally out of control when they bring the Rogues into custody. Barry congratulates Eddie, and Eddie says it wasn’t him; it was The Flash. They thank Cisco for his help and give him the guns back to dispose of. Back at their home, Joe and Barry help Iris move the last of her boxes out. Eddie tries to joke around with Joe, but it’s awkward. He takes the last box out so she can say her goodbyes, but Joe excuses himself to give them a minute. Barry tells Iris that he knows things have been weird between them recently, but it’s going to get better. He says that he sees her and Eddie being happy together and nothing weird between them anymore. She tells him the future doesn’t sound bad, and he says it will be here faster than she thinks. Iris asks Joe to take the photo he has on his desk of she and Barry, then kisses her dad goodbye. She shakes Barry’s hand goodbye instead, and he goes to sit with Joe, who is looking into space. He asks if Barry is okay and Barry asks if he is. They both are “okay,” and decide to get pizza and watch a ballgame. Barry and Joe decide to move back in together. He blows out at super speed and comes back with suitcases. Joe’s happy, saying that he wants to help Barry unpack, then they have a beer together. On the way to Iron Heights, the Rogues are bickering in the back of the prisoner transport when it’s knocked off the road. This is Snart’s contingency plan, of course: his sister. WHO'S WHO: The first list is the regular cast members. MONITOR'S NOTES: Zoo Crew Shot Out! When Iris was packing up her stuff at her fathers house, Joe found her old stuff turtle that is named McSnurtle the Turtle. This is a nod to the old Funny Stuff Flash funny animal The Terrific Whatzit Merton McSnurtle . Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:CW Flash Category:Rogues Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Firestorm Jason Rusch Category:Osgood Rathaway Category:Rachel Rathaway Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Eddie Thawne Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Captain David Singh